


The Man I Chose

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Fluff, just pure fluff about waking up next to the most amazing man you have ever met.





	The Man I Chose

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Chuck so please forgive any clumsiness with this wonderful, amazing character who I have so much love for. 
> 
> Written for the prompt Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira.

The room was bathed in a warm glow as the early morning sun infiltrated the gossamer curtains which were entirely unsuitable for the job of preventing light streaming in. It hadn’t been the thin shaft of light that fell on your cheek that had brought you consciousness, but the anticipation your lover tossing and turning in his sleep. It hadn’t happened yet, but that had been how he woke every day, and so you found yourself waking a little earlier each morning just waiting. Lay here in the peaceful quiet you could hear his deep, even breaths just over the sound of the clock ticking and light trills of birdsong outside. You liked these moments, the ones where you could pretend that everything was well with the world, that nothing bad could ever happen and that this peace could last. 

He was lay on his front, his head half-turned and half buried in his pillow, with his arm resting over your waist almost as if he were trying to pull you closer. A small frown furrowed his brow and instinctively you brought your hand up to his face. Your fingers ghosting over his cheek, as if letting him know that you were still here, you hadn’t left him in the night. 

He shuffled onto his side, now facing you, his arm wrapping around you a little tighter and you smiled to yourself as you traced over his beard with your thumb. This man had been through so much, was still going through hell with these visions of his, and yet he was the kindest, sweetest man you had ever met. Looking at him asleep like this he looked so pure as if he had been handcrafted by God especially for you. The thought made you chuckle, it was something you would never say out loud, especially not to him, but he was the place that brought you hope, as if all your thoughts could be found right there in him. 

His blue shirt fell open a little and your hand trailed down to his chest, his heartbeat steady beneath your hand. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice his eyelids flutter open, those beautiful azure eyes watching you, still heavy-lidded with sleep. The corners of his mouth twitched up as he felt your fingers slowly running down his chest. “Hey.” His voice was gruff and thick, barely more than a whisper but it had your eyes meeting his.

“Hey.” You replied softly, your arm coming round beneath his shirt and resting on his waist.

“What you thinkin’?” He enquired, placing the most delicate kiss to the tip of your nose. 

“Just how amazing you are, how lucky I am.” A sleepy smile graced your lips as your eyes scanned his. He matched your smile creating crinkles in the corners of his eyes.

“Think you might have that the wrong way round.” He mused.

“Nah, you know full well I can’t lie to you. In fact, that worries me a little because being able to lie is kinda part of my job.” You said, mock-seriously causing one of those chuckles from him that lit up your soul. 

It was true though, these past few months you had been so lost in him that you’d almost forgotten the bad stuff, the smart ways to lie, the multitude of reasons to be scared and deeply saddened. There was just a sense of overwhelming peace when you were here in his arms, like the rest of the world could go to hell and yet the two of you would still belong to each other no matter what. Leaning into him you placed a gentle lingering kiss to his lips and hummed contentedly.

“I love you more than all that’s on this entire planet.” He sighed softly as you pulled back. “I still have no idea why you are with me, but man am I glad you are. It’s not like you’ve not got options either, the Winchesters being prime examples but…” You cut him off by throwing your arms around his neck and pulling him in for a more passionate kiss that left his head swimming and a goofy grin on his face.

“I choose you, Chuck. Every time, no matter what, I choose you. This right here,” you slid your hand beneath his shirt and trailed your fingers over his chest, down to his stomach, “this is my territory and I’ll be damned if I’m gonna give it up for anything. You, Chuck Shurley, are my reward for being such a good girl.” His eyes sparkled mischievously at your words.

“A good girl, honey? Let’s see if I can’t change that.” He pulled the sheet over the pair of you as he rolled on top of you. Yeah, mornings like these were what made the job worth-while, they were the moments to fight for.


End file.
